Find Comfort in the Discomfort
by WonderPickle
Summary: Walter has a strange dream he needs Happy's help interpreting. One-shot. Based off the synopsis for 4x12.


**okay so the plot of this is based off a synopsis released for an upcoming episode. it's not this big plot twist or anything, but Walter does actually have a weird dream about someone you wouldn't expect, so if you don't want to know who, don't read. I described the dream in more detail here, so everything past the person's name is from my imagination.**

* * *

"What?"

Walter flashed his teeth in an awkward smile, almost making it a wince. "How did you sleep? Was it...pleasant?" he repeated.

Happy furrowed her brows, setting her tools down. She stared at him with a look of askance. "Okay," she started, "what the hell are you doing?"

He feigned genuine curiosity. "I'm just being friendly towards you. Is this not in the boundaries of our friendship?"

Pushing her palms against the top of her workbench, she leaned her weight onto them. She didn't take her eyes off Walter. "Did you hit your head, O'Brien?"

"What? No."

She inched closer. "Something happen in bed with Paige overnight that freaked you out?"

"Happy!"

"If that was the case, I wouldn't wanna know anyway," she commented, immediately shaking her head. "Oh, don't tell me you picked up another doctor's office magazine. Can't have you _and_ Cabe believing that crap now."

Walter's expression mocked the one she wore seconds ago. "Wait, what?"

"Forget it." She waved it off.

"I-"

Happy moved her closest wrench aside. "So, gonna tell me what's going on with you? I'm kinda done guessing."

Letting his questions about Cabe drop, Walter blinked and sighed. He parted his lips. But after sending a glance back Paige's way, he closed them. Paige didn't notice him, prompting a cocked head from Happy. Walter shifted his weight. "I would prefer not discussing it in the open."

Happy nodded toward the back of the garage, and his eyes flicked towards hers in agreement. He led the way.

Sylvester didn't bother looking up, nor did Cabe. Toby questioned Happy with a look. Her wordless reply told him she didn't know. Paige called, "Hey, can one of you get the cans in the freezer out? They need to defrost."

"Sure," Walter managed.

"Thanks."

After he set their soon-to-be dinner on the counter, Happy made a face. But she followed him further.

He reached a comfortable distance from the others and turned on his heel. She halted, too, then gestured with her hands.

Walter rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "I...I had a strange dream."

Happy shifted the position of her jaw. "That's _it_? Are you kidding?"

"Happy, that is not _it_."

"So, what's the rest?"

He fumbled for the right words, lips grasping at the air. "It was romantic. And it...it wasn't about Paige."

"Oh."

"Florence and I were...married. ...I don't know what to do."

Immediately came Happy's unconvincing answer, "I bet it doesn't mean anything. You didn't enjoy it, did you?"

"Absolutely not." Unable to completely read her, Walter continued unsteadily. "But I doubt that. I believe Toby has said all dreams you're able to remember serve a purpose."

Happy crossed her arms, frowning. "Then why talk to me over him? He _is_ the expert."

"I'd rather _not_ reveal this to him. And, you _are_ his wife. I figured you might have some sort of knowledge on the matter without..."

"Without the _Tobyiness_?" He nodded. "Got it. If I tell you the wrong thing, it's because of your pettiness, O'Brien." Her tone practically gave an eye roll in itself. "But I _do_ think it's nothing worth getting your painties in a bunch over. Probably."

" _Probably_ ," he pointed out.

She didn't need his recognition to realize the skepticism in her own sentence.

" _Okay_ , I don't know the _How To's_ for dream analysis," Happy agreed. "What I know? Dreams are _weird_. Just last week Toby woke up screaming about the deranged snowman that ran off with his bedazzled life jacket."

"That's surely...interesting." Furrowing his brows, Walter adjusted his footing.

"Exactly," she replied with a hesitant shrug. "They're about all kinds of wacky nonsense."

"I can't comprehend why I had such a indelible dream if you say it's moot. I rarely even have dreams I remember."

"Maybe," she responded, "being more human means more creative nighttime delusions."

Unconvinced, Walter focused his line of sight on her and said, "Happy, a moment ago you were confused. Now you're not, which has me confused because I would like to figure out if I should be guilty or not." _Did I misinterpret your reaction?_ was the real question. His voice declined a pitch, softer. "I don't want to feel for anyone other than Paige."

She shrugged, though didn't answer completely nonchalantly. Seriously and advisingly, like she handed him advice on a cold silver platter. "Came to my senses."

"Right." He dripped with nervous, slightly fearful sarcasm.

Happy sighed tensely. Her eyes moved to the kitchen, as close to Toby as she could see. So far, she hadn't done the best job handling Walter's concerns. And for his own stupid reasons, Walter was too stubborn and petty for Toby's advice. Maybe she could throw a bit of his wisdom into her responses, though. Walter _did_ only need the help, not her husband's particular humor or sass.

 _What would Toby say?_

"You love Paige, right?"

Walter nearly stepped back. "Do I love Paige?" It was too obvious of an answer. "Of course I do."

Moving a foot closer, she patted his shoulder. "Then, unless you've got some secretive crush on Flo you're not spilling, I think it was just a figment of your whacked imagination."

Walter's face scrunched. "You don't believe it could've been my subconscious saying-"

"Nope. Walter O'Brien would never develop feelings without feeling them first. None of us would," Happy clarified. "We aren't wired like that."

"So, it wasn't something I'm not aware of?"

"Not a chance. Besides," she raised her eyebrows, "you're head over heels for Paige. And that's not going away."

* * *

 **this does not mean in any way whatsoever I ship Walt and Florence (I don't even like her), this was just me being bored on a very long car ride.**

 **thanks for reading!**


End file.
